galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Bart Sampson
Bart Sampson GSE is a space cadet & was promoted to gunner for the Saturnian Border Patrol in the Great Space War during Uranus' first & second attempt to invade, followed by Neptune's attempt before Jupiterians arrived to protect Saturn. Bart resides on Saturn & has a family that is involved in the defense of the planet. Bart was known for curing Saturn of it's drought & leading the charge to battle/march to the capital of Uranus, working with Thanatos to kill Ivan the Dead, first to step outside the Andromeda & becoming the first ever human to train to become a god. Bart was born with an autism called ADHD & is dyslexic. He is very alert & doesn't not act calm unless a serious situation is happening. Biography Pre-510 B.C. Not much is known about Bart, although he befriended Milhouse Van Houseman sometime before the drought of Saturn. Bart was educated by his mother & Dr. Burns in the science of the universe & his father taught him how to fight in the Saturnian Border Patrol, nevertheless, Bart's improved attention skills & remembrance of his father's teachings, he became a space cadet. He has taken the Saturnian Space Academy & graduated in 515 B.C. Academy years During his years at the Academy, Bart suffered great poverty by the teachers, principal & bullys. Bart mocked both the gangs the Jets & the Sharks, which led to chases that often resulted in Bart evading being clobbered & drawing the attention of the principal, several classes & teachers to the problem. He was also berated by football jocks, James Anderson & Darrel Shane after sticking up for Milhouse Van Houseman First-Sixth years Bart often mocked the Jets & Sharks out of pure courage & mischief as he was one of the only few kids in the history of the Academy who had never feared the two gangs. Albeit the fact he didn't fear them, his mockery often led to two or more Jets or Sharks chasing him down a hallway to escape the fate of being clobbered. In this case, Bart often had to run fast & yell out to draw the attention of teachers or principal for safety. The principal did not like Bart because of the suspicion that he'll cause trouble, but he disliked the Jets & Sharks even more, which in the principal's opinion, in comparison to the Jets & the Sharks, Bart is a saint. Seventh-Twelfth years Sometime during Bart's education in the school, Snowmageddon struck, leaving Bart stranded inside the school for practically six months. He was rescued by the teams of kids who joined up in the snowstorm to rescue him from the school & bring him home. In some other time, Bart got into bad ties with the football team as they consistently gave Milhouse Van Houseman beatings, which Bart stood up to put himself between the attackers & Milhouse, which often resulted in himself fighting for his own safety. Milhouse, furious at his continuous attacks & greedy for revenge due to the principal's unjust reactions towards him & Bart, decided to use his cooking class elective to bake the football team a cake to celebrate their football championship, which the cake was full of laxative. At the end of Bart's twelfth year in the Academy, he graduated as the salutatorian (Milhouse was the valedictorian) Drought of Saturn For 5 years, Bart put up with lack of water & managed to help himself to as much as he could get. In 505 B.C., The River Styx dryed up, thus the oceans & other rivers began to drain, beginning to dehydrate the planet's population even further & putting all Saturnians, including Bart, at risk of dying of thirst. To solve the problem, him & Milhouse visit the temple of the ancient pet dinosaur of the god Saturn, Saturnus, to see how to solve the crisis. Oracles tell them that Saturnus would require sacrifices as he has lost the will, Bart refuses to send anyone or himself into a spaceship that would be destined to die in the heat of the Star of Saturn, so Bart goes with the second idea: Bart visits planets with water & brings back a sample & Milhouse inspected the waters, From Mercury to Jupiter & Neptune to Pluto, none of the planets had water that hadn't been contaminated by nuclear wastes or poisons that could deteriorate Saturnus' rock & destroy the planet of the Ultimate Shrivel. Bart then chose to go to Uranus as it was the only one he'd not gone to & he risked getting arrested for illegally taking Uranian water off Uranus to Saturn. The Nuclear Age Bart got affected by nuclear radiation while bathing himself in the River Styx to revive himself & heal his wounds from many fights, the Styx slowed down his physical appearance's aging so he aged only 1 month every year while his chronological age would remain the same as the Styx wouldn't have control of that. The Famine of Saturn To help cure the famine, Bart visited Venus as Milhouse had claimed 4 years earlier that the soil of Venus was rich with helpful nutrients that could cure any famine by coating the regular Saturnian soil with it & watering it. The Great Space War Bart had anticipated the Great Space War, but never as the way it happened, he only expected it to be a small conflict, just Saturn & Uranus, but instead, every planet in the Aldetra Nebula chose sides. Early Battles Bart never expected that he'd have to fight Uranians with Mecurians & Venians while getting help from Martians, Jupiterians, Neptunians & Plutians. Uranus attacked Saturn by creating a trade embargo with Saturn from Jupiter & Saturn from Neptune. Bart's well-fighting skills & excellent spaceship usage got him promoted to gunner for the Saturnian Border Patrol. But in 498 B.C., a shock came. Blocking the Uranian & Neptunian invasions of Saturn Blocking the Uranians In 498 B.C., Neptune & Pluto stopped trade completely & sided with Uranus as Uranus persuaded a study into making one universal religion they could all agree on. Uranus began to persuade both Mars & Jupiter to help with the help of Mercury & Venus, but failed. Bart gunned down every Uranian GX & XT trying to destroy the Border Patrol & took a shot at destroying the Uranians' GXT. But the Uranians retreated & struck back again only a few months later in 497 B.C., however, Bart stopped the invasion again & the Uranians retreated & called Mercury, Venus, Neptune & Pluto to it's aid, however, Mercury & Venus were too busy under fire by space battles with the Martians & Jupiterians. But Neptune & Pluto were ready. Blocking the Neptunians & Plutians Only about a month after the second Uranian invasion, Neptunians arrived with Plutians, who agreed to have protection by Neptune if paying taxes & relieving the government of it's command. Bart held off the Neptunians, but they damaged the ship to the point it was ready to explode with one more hit, but right at the best time, The Jupiterians arrived to help. The Neptunians retreated. Leading the Invasion of Uranus In 496 B.C., Mercury & Venus surrendered to Mars, Neptune & Pluto continued fighting & aimed at Jupiter & fought Mars, but the Jupiterians & Martians drove the Neptunians back & advanced on Pluto. On Ring 4, 2, 495 B.C., Neptune & Pluto surrendered to Jupiter. Meanwhile, Saturn's time to end the war came almost a month after Neptune & Pluto's surrender, Bart led the attack to Uranus, defeating the Uranian Border Patrol. On Ring 4, 25, 495 B.C., They began to march on, Uranus tryed to use a scorched-earth policy, but the Uranians expected no help & tryed their best to gun down the advancing army, failing. On Ring 5, 1, The Saturnians reached the capital of Uranus, The Uranians' final battle happened there, but the leaders knew that could never win & surrendered the next day. The Saturnian-Uranian Rivalry Treaty was signed then & the armys went home, while some Saturnians, Jupiterians & Martians watched Uranus as the Treaty instructed. After 495 B.C. Bart had visited Triculonia, another planet in the Andromeda galaxy outside the Aldetra Nebula, which he was captured & imprisoned by Triculons. But successfully escaped & returned to Saturn, almost hitting the ergosphere (point of gravity & no return) of the Zathura. In 492 B.C., the Saturnian government reformed it's monarchist democracy, in which a king & queen ruled the land with a delegation to decide laws, with every member of the government voted for by the people, with the exception of the royal family itself. The following year, Bart was granted a medal that declared him a Knight Grand Cross of the Most Excellent Order of the Saturnian Empire (GSE). His family was presented with similar awards: Homer Sampson Knight Commander of the Most Excellent Order of the Saturnian Empire (K/DSE), Marge Sampson Commander of the Most Excellent Order of the Saturnian Empire (CSE) & Lisa Sampson Member of the Most Excellent Order of the Saturnian Empire (MSE). However, the slated fate of Bart's family's status on the Empire's terms were negative as to the fact that his relatives never kept the medals permanently, declining the honor or returning it after some period of time. *Homer Sampson withdrew his title after being given a pension that was actually depriving his money *Marge Sampson withdrew the title in protest for her leaving little credit for her scientific research & claimed she had decided that she should've declined the honor years before & was planning on returning Bart's honor too *Lisa Sampson declined her offer *Bart never kept his medal forever. Marge Sampson declined the offer for Margaret Sampson to become an MSE, given that she was a baby at the time of the war & she did not approve of the policys of the Saturnian Empire. Homer had already returned his medal & Lisa had declined hers & Marge threatened them that she was returning Bart's medal, which staged a massive fight between Bart & his family. Marge took Bart's medal & returned it, though the policy clearly stated that the recipient is the only person capable of doing so & they sent the medal back to Bart via mail. Years later, Bart returned his medal in protest for the religious conservation policys that all members, officers, commanders, knight/dame commanders & grand crosses must assimilate to the Saturnian religion or face "prosecution", which was persecutive prison time, fines & withdrawal from all honors of the government, removal from the military & reclaiming the medal. War of the Dead Bart helped Thanatos lock the gates of death so that in the final battle, Bart could kill Ivan. Between the war of death & the wars of Yore In 475 B.C., Bart defeated the Zorgulons & prevented the Destructinator from destroying Saturn by replacing Project Congar with the Ultra Program. Chess Masters, director of the Andromeda Program, who knew & heard of Bart's excellence in space travel & stern leadership, chose Bart countless times as the commander for Andromeda 193, 195, 198 & 199 & was put on the backup commander for Andromeda 200, 201 & 203 & he was placed as commander of Andromeda 205, but after that, he was told to go to Ceres on Andromeda 218, but he refused to show up for the launch, delaying it & he withdrew himself from the crew, leaving Milhouse Van Houseman to be the commander. Ambush & Mission to return to Saturn Bart awoke one night (200 years since 480 B.C.), to the noise of someone tapping the glass of his window & then his door knocking. Bart went down to his kitchen & found one person strangling the food thief who always raided his fridge, the thief escaped while the attacker kidnapped Bart & brought him to his ship & they landed in the St. Aegolius Canyons of Chiron, where Bart met Skench & Spoorn, whom of which, gave him the name 12-1 & ordered him to change into "appropriate clothing" due to their disgust at the sight of his Saturnian Border Patrol uniform Coming soon Trip to Eris & Return flight home Bart accidentally crash-landed in the land of Madagascar on the Milky Way planet of Eris, which is in the same bizarre system as the planet of Chiron. Bart contacted Orson Van Houseman of the accident & is arrested by Madagascan Royal Security for committing witchcraft. Bart meets Julien XIII, the lord of the empire & appears before the court. He is supported by Julien & his right hand man, Maurice & Orenthal Winston, an inactive military colonel who was out of commission for the time being. Bart is acquitted of all charges & is registered as a visitor. Julien gives Bart a rundown of Erian history & tells him about the Madagascan & African conflicts. Bart agrees to involve himself in helping the Madagascan Armed Forces if necessary while he trys to fix his spaceship & contact Orson so he can get back home. Bart discovers that his spaceship's fuel tanks were all empty as all of the stable Saturnium isotopes had poured into the swamp & the ship's available amounts of fuel was unusable Saturnium waste. Bart's signals to Orson die out as the failing spaceparts lose their charges as the communications equipment require Saturnium. Bart works with Julien on depositing & withdrawing his family's riches from the Madagascan Temple. However, he meets Julien's worst enemys, the JMST, made up of Clyde, Pinky, Inky & Blinky. Julien explains a little about Clemson, the evil African lord, who hired the four to kill him. The latter defeats Clyde & his team, but fails to arrest them. The empire is then plunged into the Second War. Bart helps Julien defeat Clemson & witnesses the death of Orenthal Winston. Just as soon as Julien, Bart, Maurice & Julia V walk back up to the summit of Mount Madagascar, Orson arrives, landing his ship perfectly as he was aware of a meteor storm system that began in 200 B.C. that lasted for 5 decades. Bart & Orson leave for Saturn, they run out of Saturnium just as they approach Saturn. Bart attempts to set the angle of attack for the reentry into Saturn's atmosphere. Bart lands the ship in the West Ocean due to the excess speed & risk of combustion at 3,500 knot impact. Coming soon Personal Life Drug use During his early days in the Saturnian Space Academy, Bart became addicted to the drug doxicaine due to it being intercepted by criminals who re-carbonated the drinks after inserting the drug into it, much to the horror of the government. Olivia Smith, Bart's girlfriend, despised his addiction & insisted that for her sake he'd stop drinking sodas that are known to be laced with doxicaine. Bart often lied to Olivia on occasions he was drunk. Sexual orientation Bart's sexuality was heterosexual until the death of Olivia Smith. When his girlfriend was killed, Bart was left a depressed scar on his life that led him to become asexual & celibate forever. Relationships Family Lisa Sampson & Maggie Sampson Bart & Lisa's relationship is a sibling rivalry. Bart always annoys Lisa while she continuously despises Bart's center of the spotlight. Bart & Lisa have some friendly conversations, but Bart's antics tend to get himself into hot water with Lisa. One conversation, Bart annoyed Lisa by using a taunt trick she'd told him about: Kissing their brother or sister on the lips. Bart kissed her & they got into a fight, Bart & Lisa always resented the other's accomplishments. Maggie Sampson is Bart's baby sister, who was often with his mother, Marge. Marge & Homer Sampson Bart's parents were involved in some missions Bart had attended such as the unintended Triculonia mission. Marge Sampson was a professor & colleague of Dr. Burns & worked with the Saturnian government on scientific matters such as the nuclear waste disposal crisis & the famine & other things such as astronomy, mythology & astrology. Homer Sampson was a major in the Saturnian Border Patrol until some point in 493 B.C., which he'd been fired as he lacked his expert spaceship driving that he'd had in the Great Space War & began hitting asteroids like Bart's unexpected adventure to Triculonia. Saturn's Little Helper Bart kept a dog he named Saturn's Little Helper, Homer had gave the dog to Bart upon seeing it, left poor & sad on the banks of the River Styx. Dr. Burns Bart had talked to Dr. Burns in labs during the famine & Great Space War, He had also attended the trip through space when they unintentionally crashed into the planet of Triculonia. Milhouse Van Houseman Bart's closest friend was Milhouse Van Houseman, who illegally sold products such as spaceship parts to Bart. Milhouse, unlike Bart, has no ADHD & isn't dyslexic. Milhouse often crafted his own teleportation devices. He was the main repairman on Bart's Super Saturn GXT during the attempted Uranian invasion of Saturn in the Great Space War. Olivia Smith Bart's only girlfriend was Olivia Smith. Olivia was Bart's girlfriend since her sixth year (Bart was one year behind her). She disliked the fact that he often got drunk by drinking soda laced with doxicaine. However, she continuously stayed with him until she was kidnapped, tortured & ultimately killed by Ivan the Dead in the war against death. Bart's depression fueled by her death led to a scar on his life that turned him asexual & celibate forever (promising never to marry or develop relations with another girl in honor of her). Category:Saturn Category:Saturnian Border Patrol Category:Andromeda Program Category:Uranus Category:Neptune Category:Pluto Category:Mercury Category:Venus Category:Mars Category:Minerva Category:Chiron Category:Eris Category:Saturnian Space Academy Category:Saturnium victim Category:Great Space War Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa